


I-I'm Confused as to the Relationship Here?

by jessloue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff, Happy, I PROMISE IT ISNT SAD OKAY, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, the scene where theyre on a flying doughnut in space, this isnt starker!!!!!!, when dr strange asks the relationship between pete and tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: The scene we wished that would happen on the flying donut with Stephen, Tony, and Peter when Tony was asked what the relationship was between him and Peter in Infinity War.!!! DONT WORRY THIS DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH *THAT* SCENE !!!(very ooc (out of character) stephen strange)





	I-I'm Confused as to the Relationship Here?

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo whats up hope all is well

"And due to that fact we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles from Earth with no backup." Tony said, his voice heavily coated with annoyance with the supposed wizard.

"I'm backup." Peter eventually piped in.

"No, you're a stowaway. The adults are talking." Tony gestured a finger pointing between himself and Dr. Strange.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm confused as to the relationship here. W-What is he, your ward?" Stephen abruptly asked, succumbing to the argument. 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He gave a look toward Tony's direction. Something clicked in his <strike> father's </strike> mentor's face.

"My son."

Stephen quickly turned his head back to the billionaire. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Tony thought of him as a son? He actually cared about Peter? A smile slowly made its way on the corner's of Peter's mouth. 

"Excuse me?" Stephen finally said after a second or so of staring at Tony.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, no. You had a 12 year old kid and managed to keep him as a secret? Seri-"

"Sir, I'm 15-"

"A 15 year old kid." Stephen let out a 'you'd-be-a-terrible-father' sort of half laugh. Tony cocked his head to the side in confusion. Stephen looked back at Peter, then back at Tony, then finally said, "He does look like you."

"I'm Peter, by the way." Peter kindly said to the cloaked figure.

"Dr. Strange."

"Oh, we're using made up names. I'm Spider-man, then."

Dr. Strange gave a confused look, then walked toward Tony to discuss how to get back.

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." Tony began.

"Can we control it?" Strange asked. Then continued, "Fly us home?"

Tony began pacing, obviously ignoring the question he was just asked. He gave a quick glance in Stephen's direction, then looked back.

"Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Tony rubbed at his forearm, then began once more, "I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should."

Stephen had a venomous look on his face, and Peter already knew that yet another argument was starting to brew.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand-"

"Wh-"

"-what's at stake here."

"No. It's you who doesn't understand," Tony spat, as he quickly strode just inches from Strange's face. Then once more began, "that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say, we take the fight to him." Tony took a deep breath, than satisfyingly said once more, "Doctor."

They stared at each other for a moment, then the genius finally asked, "Do you concur?"

The Doctor blinked, then finally said, "All right, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you, or the kid, or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't-"

Tony snapped, and raised his voice at the man, "You are not putting my kid in danger for a god damn st-"

The Doctor raised his voice much louder. So loud that Peter gave a startled jump.

"If you didn't want your kid in danger, you shouldn't of put him on this God forsaken spaceship! The universe depends on this stone!" Stephen harshly swallowed, then began again, "It's your life on the line, Stark. Take a gamble." The Doctor turned away with annoyed, yet determined eyes and walked off.

Tony stared at the wall for a second, then took a deep breath. He walked over to the 15 year old kid in his new suit, who had watched two heroes yell at each other for the past 10 minutes. Tony walked over, and held a proud grin on his face.

"All right, Kid." He began, as he tapped each shoulder with his right arm, "You're an Avenger now."

Peter's eyes lit up faster than a light bulb ever could. He then lunged at Tony and gave him a rib-crushing hug. He tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes when he said under his breath, "Love you, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
